Aaron and Emily: True Genius
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As the team celebrates Reid's missed birthday, the newest member of the Hotchners decides to make her grand entrance. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. First of, I am so sorry for the lack of updating on LEC. I have serious writer's block but I promise I'm working hard to get through it. And as for A&E here, I know I usually have it up the day after the episode airs but I've been busy with physical therapy and doctor's appointments. But I am back now and we've got a great story coming because guess what? This is the story where Aurora is born! Alright kids, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and Aurora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Aaron stood back, watching as the team surrounded Reid, gently teasing him and celebrating his birthday. Anyone watching the two would swear they were the mother and father of the bunch. And in a way, they were.

"Look," Emily pointed to the kids. Jack and Henry were helping Bethany and Mallory toddle over to Reid, who sat down on the floor so the girls could sit in his lap.

Aaron smiled as Jack and Henry sat in front of Reid and the newly thirty year old started performing magic tricks for the four kids.

"This was a good idea," Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I just couldn't help wanting to do something when I realized we missed his birthday."

Aaron put his arm around Emily and kissed her temple. "I know how you feel." he saw Emily wince. "You okay?"

Emily nodded again. "Yeah, Aurora is just expressing her desire to join in on the fun."

Aaron chuckled. "Well that won't be much longer." he used his free hand to rub Emily's belly. "Not too much longer at all."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was going to kill her husband. Aaron had no idea how right his words were. As Reid's party had winded down and the kids had fallen asleep on the couch in the briefing room, Aurora's 'kicks' clearly became contractions. And as if that wasn't enough, her water broke on the way out of the bullpen.

As Emily panted through a contraction, squeezing both JJ and Aaron's hands, she remembered why she said Bethany was going to be their last child.

"Aaron Hotchner," Emily growled. "if you ever get me pregnant again, I will-"

JJ thrusted an ice chip into Emily's mouth. "We know sweetie. Just breathe and squeeze our hands."

Emily turned her glare on JJ. "What do you think I'm doing?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The others listened from just outside the room and winced every time Emily's voice raised loud enough to be heard in entire hall.

"I think it's a very good thing we left the chiclets with Richard." Garcia commented as a string of swears followed from the room.

Morgan nodded. "Oh yeah."

Reid winced. "Did you guys know Emily spoke like this?"

Dave laughed and patted Reid's shoulder. "You would be surprised what can come out of a woman's mouth when in the amount of pain Emily's currently in."

Austin smirked. "Yeah, be happy I had a c-section or you would have been in the same place as Hotch right now."

Dave and Morgan laughed as Reid's face paled and he took a small step away from Austin.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily panted heavily as she laid her head back against the pillows. Bethany's birth had been a walk in the park compared to what she was going through with Aurora. Every time Emily went to push, the baby would shift or roll, making it harder to get her out.

"Alright Mrs. Hotchner," the doctor said. "if the baby rolls one more time, we're going to have to perform a c-section."

Emily was struck with a pang of fear. "Why?"

Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily, comforting him while JJ held her hand tightly.

"The stress from the contractions and her constant movement could cause distress if we let her come in her own time." the doctor explained. "So for the baby's and your safety, a c-section would be best."

Emily tried to steady her breathing as she rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to her, Aaron."

Aaron kissed her sweat slick forehead. "Nothing will happen to our baby, Em. I promise. But it's up to you. Do you want to see if Aurora comes on her own or go ahead with the c-section?"

Emily looked at JJ. "Jayje,"

JJ shook her head. "I can't help you with this, sweetie. It's completely up to you."

Emily exhaled slowly. "From the moment I first felt Aurora kick, I knew she was strong but even the strong need help." she looked at the doctor. "Let's go the c-section."

Aaron kissed Emily again and looked at JJ. "Will you tell the others?"

JJ nodded. "Of course." she gave Emily a hug. "You and Aurora are going to be fine, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Thank you, JJ."

JJ kissed Emily's head before heading out of the room to where the others were waiting.

"What's going on?" Dave asked, seeing the look on JJ's face.

JJ wiped a hand over her face. "Aurora keeps moving every time Emily goes to push so to prevent distress for both of them, she's gonna have a c-section."

"Is there anything we can do?" Garcia asked, her face a bit pale at the news.

JJ shook her head. "All we can do now is call Richard to let him know and wait until Hotch comes to get us."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat by Emily's head as they prepared her for the c-section. The partition was already up and she'd been given the medication to numb her. Now they just had to wait until everyone was in place.

"She got your stubbornness," Emily murmured softly.

Aaron smiled. "It would seem all three of my children got it."

Emily laughed a bit. "Great, I'm outnumbered by Hotchner stubbornness."

Aaron kissed her forehead. "I don't know, you seemed to have picked up on it nicely since we got married."

Emily smiled as the doctor stepped up to her side.

"We're about to begin, Mrs. Hotchner." he said. "in about fifteen minutes you'll have your daughter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rocked Aurora gently as he watched Emily sleep. It had been just about four hours since their newest addition had been born and Aaron was so glad both mother and child were alive and healthy. The team had agreed to let Emily and Aurora rest before coming to see them. That gave Richard time to wake the kids and get them to the hospital.

Thinking about his other children, Aaron smiled as he realized Bethany and Aurora's birthdays were exactly two weeks apart. The newly two year old was convinced that Aurora, or Rora as Bethany called her, was her birthday present and didn't want anything else at her party. Just her baby sister. Three year old Henry and fourteen month old Mallory had agreed with their friend. And Jack, ever the big brother of the group, had spent the last two weeks teaching the three exactly what they needed to know to be older siblings.

Feeling Aurora move, Aaron looked down at his youngest daughter and smiled as her eyes opened.

"Hey there you," he said softly. "did you have a good nap? You brother and sister and cousins should be here soon to meet you. Along with your grampa and aunts and uncles." he rocked Aurora a bit. "You have so many people ready to meet you."

"Her mother would like a chance before the others,"

Aaron smiled and looked at Emily, who was awake as well. "I think that can be arranged." he walked to Emily's bedside and passed Aurora to her. "How are you feeling?"

Emily smiled gently at her baby. "Sore but so happy she's here."

Aaron sat beside Emily and ran a gentle hand over Aurora's head. "She certainly made an entrance."

Emily laughed softly. "She's a Hotchner, of course she did." she sighed happily. "Look what we did, Aaron."

Aaron echoed Emily's sigh. "Yeah, look at what we did."

A knock on the door broke the moment as the two parents looked up to see their eldest poking his head around the side.

"Mommy, Daddy," Jack's voice was soft and quiet. "can we come in?"

Emily smiled. "Of course you can, Buddy."

Jack broke into a grin and disappeared before he and Henry came back, helping Mallory and Bethany walk into the room. The adults filtered in behind, Richard and Elizabeth bringing up the rear. Reid and Dave picked up Henry and Mallory while Aaron placed Bethany and Jack on the foot of the bed, just like when Bethany was born.

"Can I help Annie hold Rora, Mommy?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "Help her sit in you lap and you most definitely can."

Aaron helped his two oldest adjust before taking Aurora and placing her carefully in Bethany's arm, Jack's already around her, helping her hold the baby's head up.

"Everyone," Aaron said. "Emily and I would like you to meet Aurora Jordan Hotchner."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Okay, I got teary again with Jack and Beth holding Aurora. I'm a sucker for the Hotchner kids. Nothing much to say except let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
